1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma diffusers, and, more particularly, to an angle-adjustable aroma diffuser.
2. Description of Related Art
Many aroma diffusing devices are known and commercially available. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,420 entitled “Aroma diffusing night lamp system having an angle-adjustable electric plug (5)”, U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,277A entitled “Aroma diffusing night lamp system with an angle-adjustable electric plug (5)”, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,116 entitled “Safety lamp bulb connector assembly”. These aroma diffusing devices commonly include a power source, a lamp, and a container for holding an essential oil or aromatic substance. Dumping of these aroma diffusing devices can be prone to danger. Further, after each use, the user needs to remove essential oil or aromatic substance residues from the container, and then to clean or wash the device, and then to put a new amount of essential oil or aromatic substance in the container, complicating the essential oil or aromatic substance supplying operation.
Further, most conventional aroma diffusing devices do not allow change of the diffusing direction or electric plug installation angle to fit different application requirements, different application places or different electric socket positions. Further, conventional aroma diffusing devices are commonly designed for use in particular places. For example, an aroma diffusing device designed for home or office use may be not suitable for use in a car. Further, the prior art aroma diffusing devices that allow change of the diffusing angle have the drawbacks of complicated structure, high manufacturing cost and high failure rate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aroma diffuser that eliminates the aforesaid problems.